Freedom Dive
Video Trivia *This song is considered one of the hardest songs in Cytus due to its speed and note patterns. The other one is L2 - Ascension: Act 2 (Liberation). *The total amount of notes in Hard is a reference to the BPM of the song (1'222'). *The pattern of this song in the trailer is actually harder than the in-game version. However, the Android version produced heavy lag on the game and thus would be impossible to Million Master on some devices. The trailer version of the chart was scrapped due to the above reason. *However, some people believe the Trailer Version of Freedom Dive was made harder just to attract players who have played Freedom Dive on other music/rhythm games. *In Hard Mode, this song has only two hold notes. *This is the most note-packed song, having 8.86 notes per second in average. *This is the only song in Chapter 10 to have more than 1000 notes. *The BPM of this song has all the same numbers (222.22). *The dot of i is replaced by x. Therefore, the artist name is included in the title Two times, with one below the song title 'Freedom Dive' and one on the 'i' in the song title. *This is the only song by xi (in Cytus) in the key of A-minor. *This song has the fastest Scan line BPM in Cytus, having a Scan line BPM of 222.22. *This song is also very famous on other music/rhythm games like osu! and BMS due to its extreme difficulty. Fan-made charts of Freedom Dive have been made for other games such as Jubeat and beatmania IIDX. *A full version of this song is available on Soundcloud. *This article has lots of trivia (JK. It's trivial). The Wikians say... Basic1234: The speed + pattern + Over-genki music +TRAILER PATTERN = IMPOSSIBRU CookiesNWaffles: Holy c. Happy Hardcore turns me on. Especially when it's xi's. Then again, it's my hardest song in this game, with the fastest scan line, with the crazy note-drag-note-drag-note patterns at the ending that prevents me from scoring the damn 880K. The middle part is definitely not to be underestimated either, drag and notes and drags... (Explodes in euphoria of ending finals) FREEDOM DIVE! MrGZJcool: Welcome. So, you have decided to find tips on this song EH? Got the perfect tips right here. 1. Slide+Tap in middle *Right hand slide, left hand tap, switch hands, left hand slide, right hand tap, switch hands. *Right hand slide, left hand taps three times. Left hand slide, right hand tap, switch hands, left hand taps twice, switch hands, left hand slide, right hand taps twice, switch hands, right hand slide, left hand tap. 2. Killer in middle *Left taps, right slide slide, switch when scan line hits top. 3. Killer in end *Left hand tap tap tap, right hand tap(slide) tap(slide) tap(slide) x2. Switch hands after x2. Category:Songs Category:Songs that Exceed 1000 notes Category:Songs that run 200 BPM Category:Xi Songs Category:Level 6 Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Chapter X Songs Category:Songs With Triple + Note Groups Category:Songs that run 200 Scan line BPM